


A World In Which I Was Me

by tidaldreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel angst but not too much cause I don’t wanna see him in pain, Demigod OC, F/F, F/M, Lucifer Is Back, M/M, dean and OC but not in the first one, did I make a playlist? Yes, please read 😔, sam and eileen in book 2, slowburn tingz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidaldreams/pseuds/tidaldreams
Summary: Avis Ward is one of the last of her kind, a demigod. After being imprisoned in a secret organization for the past 7 years, she meets the Winchesters and Castiel.The four work together, with other friends, to defeat an evil whose end has been prophesied for years.(I'm not really good at descriptions lol, but please check it out!!!)I DONT OWN ANY OF THE SPN CHARACTERS! all OC'S belong to me!!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Info/Characters/Info

Hi everyone!! I have been working on this story for around 6 months and I can't believe I finally finished!! The hope is that this will turn into a series of 3 books and might include another fandom🤭 

Please like, comment, and ask ANY questions you might have!! Also if you like Percy Jackson, I hope you enjoy this sort of different take on the demigods and Gods! If not I apologize 🤡

Now on to more exciting things...The Main Characters!!

***

Avis Ward  
(a fc of Keira Knightley and Kristen Stewart)

Dean Winchester

Sam Winchester

Castiel Novak

Jasper Cardale  
(fc is Danny Griffin)

Reid Walker  
(fc is Lily James)

Alex West  
(fc is Amelia Zadro)  
***  
Alright that's enough of that, please enjoy A World in Which I Was Me!  
Also if your interested please check out the soundtrack I made on Spotify!! My user is @tidaldreams or you can search "a world in which I was me - soundtrack"


	2. Prologue

One of the hardest things in the world is opening up to someone. Whether it's telling them the truth even when it's hard or showing an emotion that you tend to hide. For some people, it seems easier to keep it all inside, trust no one too much, and hope that it keeps you from getting hurt. 

Dean Winchester was one of those people. The famed hunter himself, the older brother willing to do anything to protect his family, the broken man. And over the years it seemed to only get worse...

Hunting monsters, saving the world, none of it meant anything without his brother. Sam Winchester, the kid who never wanted anything more than a normal life. He shared the same protective instinct as his brother, but Sam wasn't as closed off.

Of course, you couldn't forget their shadow. Castiel, the angel who rebelled all for one human. Repeatedly overlooked and taken for granted, yet his loyalty to the Winchesters was unwavering. 

Who knew these three people would change my world in ways I never could have realized?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking an interest in A World In Which I Was Me!! I really hope you enjoy, and please comment! I want to hear any and all feedback!!!❤️❤️❤️


	3. Chapter 1

Throughout all my years on this earth one thing has always been constant, I wasn't normal. 

People say that all the time, right? That they aren't your typical human, that their life is weirder than yours in ways you couldn't even imagine, and I'm sure whatever person was feeding you that line was being truthful in their own way. But I had never met anyone--anything like me.

I'm what most books or lore would refer to as a half-blood, a demigod. The daughter of Poseidon, God of the Seas, to be exact. I know what you're thinking, how can the daughter of a Greek God exist when there is an all-powerful God known to be real?

It's pretty simple really, although God, or Chuck as people have begun to call him, is the lord of everything, other mythologies exist here too. Sort of like a separate category, they both exist only one is more prominent then the other. 

In many myths' demigods are fairly common, Gods would simply shack up with a human and suddenly some half immortal being would be running around, going on quests, hunting monsters in their parent's names, but ever since Chuck had become a little less hands-on, Gods had become more concerned with power grabs then reproducing.

Lucky for me, I guess, my dad fell in love. At least that's what he told me. My mother was unlike any human he had ever met. They had a couple months of 'fun' and then he returned to Olympus. 9 months later I showed up. Apparently, I was too much for her because I was sent into Foster care, and she ran off to who knows where.

Quite the anecdote, right? Well, long story short I was a rough kid. Bounced around through different foster homes due to my 'unruly behavior', ended up in juvie for a few months, which brought me to my unexpected reunion with my dad.

After lots of questions, arguing, and words that definitely weren't normal for a 12-year-old to be shouting, he brought me to Olympus. And let's just say it's even more amazing than you ever could have imagined.

Words couldn't even begin to describe the serenity and beauty it displayed. There I was trained, taught, and molded into his perfect soldier. But me being the ever so subtle train wreck that I was, left not wanting my fate to be decided for me. Forever fighting a war with no purpose other than heightening my father's social status.

I made my way to the greatest city in the world and began to create a life for myself. But then, how much can an 18-year-old alone in Manhattan really do? That was probably the best year of my life. Alone in a world with countless possibilities, never knowing what new monster I would meet.

That all came crashing down when I was taken. I guess a girl with no attachments and too much trust was exactly what the Initiative was looking for. For the past 7 years, I have been reliving a hell so brutal, I learned to become numb.

I had become someone with too much to bear and nowhere to put it. 

***

"It's just a simple vamp nest, me and Cas can handle it Sammy" The older Winchester gave his little brother a goofy smile as he packed a bag with a couple of machetes and anything else they might need

"Are you sure? Cause I can come-" Sam sat in the chair across from where Dean stood in the map room

"Yes, you just stay here and find out anything you can on how to shove Lucifer back in the cage" Sam nodded slowly, looking at the book in front of him with a heavy heart. It just felt like this crap was never-ending, they defeated Lucifer, and then somehow whatever new evil they were facing caused them to either make a stupid deal with the devil or have to work with him, which of course never worked out. 

"Are you ready, Dean?" The deep, rugged voice of everyone's favorite angel entered the room as Cas made his way over to the brothers. Dean nodded, slinging the newly packed duffel over his shoulder, heading towards the stairs

"See you in a couple of days, Sammy," And with that the two left, unaware of the mess they were about to walk into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and give feedback!! I really hope you are enjoying this so far, I will be updating whenever I can 😁


	4. Chapter 2

Thousands of miles from where Dean and Castiel were driving to find their vampires, a group referred to those who knew of its existence as the Initiative, had its base of operations. It was completely off the grid, not listed anywhere except a couple of fan theory sites, and the current home to three people that would forever change the Winchesters' life.

From the outside, it appeared to be nothing more than an abandoned building that hadn't seen a visitor in years, but on the inside, it was filled with technology that wasn't even known to have existed and some of the brightest minds to ever be created. The basement was probably the most important level because that's where the test subjects were kept. A metal spiral staircase led to the fittingly eerie basement.

In the middle of the room sat six glass cells connected in a way that might make you think they were on display. Three of these cells were occupied. 

"So, any idea whose turn it is today?" Alex West, a 25-year-old girl from San Francisco with an extraordinary speed that couldn't be explained, laid on her bed in a nonchalant way that made her seem almost relaxed. She had brunette hair that tied roughly in a ponytail as if only to keep it out of her face, soft olive-green eyes, and partially tanned skin that fit the rest of her perfectly. 

"Who cares? This shit just feels routine after a while." Jasper Cardale, a young man with no abilities but quote on quote 'great potential', leaned against the glass of the cell to the right of her. He had dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and the appearance of a Disney prince that could break your heart with one look. His voice was plain and defeated as he waited for a reaction from the others

"Shut the fuck up" Avis Ward, Ace to those she liked, faced away from the other two in her bed. Out of all three, she had been here the longest and was arguably the most unique. One of the last demigods on Earth. She had dark brown hair, rosy pale skin that looked almost unhealthy, and her eyes were a sort of tie-dye of a dark midnight blue and an ice blue. She was covered almost completely in scars, subtle bruising, and dried blood no one felt like cleaning off, but the most unsettling thing was how broken and mad at the world she appeared "Jasper you get taken maybe once a week, and Alex they take some blood and make you run laps. If you keep complaining I'm gonna drown you." 

"Cheery as always Ace" Alex muttered and fidgeted with her pillowcase. Avis cracked a smile, neither could see, and shook her head. Though this was something she would never admit, ever since the other two came here, her situation had become more bearable. Having actual people to talk to, people to care when she would come back from a session with the Doctor possessing less of herself than when she left. They were a sort of family. But all things end.

***

"That was underwhelming" Cas sighed as he sat at the table of the dingy motel room they had bought for the night.

"One lousy vamp...hell as long as it stays dead after I kill it, I'll take it" He let out a soft sigh. Though Dean would never freely admit it, he missed the days when all they had to worry about were monsters and the occasional demon. Now it was as if the literal world was on their shoulders.

"You should rest, I'll update Sam" Dean nodded, barely paying attention after the word rest, and collapsed on the motel bed. Cas sighed and stared at his best friend as he slept, wondering what the man was thinking. 

Sam, only one vampire, be home tomorrow. - Cas

He set his phone back down on the table and stood, walking outside of the motel room to get some fresh air. It was a brisk autumn night so the deep breaths Castiel took, if only to simply feel the cold air in his lungs, were visible. 

Cas couldn't help but think of his life before the Winchesters. Sure, it was nice, he led armies, had friends, wasn't banned from heaven... but he wasn't his own person. And that was something he would never give up willingly.

A sudden ringing entered the angel's ears. But this wasn't angel radio, this was something different. His vision became fuzzy in a way he had never experienced before, and he fell to the ground. The barely visible outline of a man standing above him was the last thing Castiel saw before the world went black.


	5. Chapter 3

Flashes of memories Castiel had spent years trying to push away filled his mind. Repeatedly dying, being trapped in his own body by the leviathans and Lucifer, being controlled by Naomi, and making mistakes he could rarely make up for. 

Cas never wanted to hurt anyone, never wanted to make the world a worse or more complicated place. He liked to believe he helped, but when it really came down to it, was he even needed?

"Is he dead?" A feminine voice filled his ears as the angel began to awake. 

"Why would they put him in a cell if he's dead?" A separate, male voice sarcastically responded.

"Both of you, shut it. He's waking up..." A third female voice spoke, but it was different than the others in a way he couldn't quite describe.

Cas sat up, still disoriented from the earlier ringing, and looked around. 

He was surrounded by four clear walls, a bed to the right of him, and three others who all intently watched him. Directly across from him, Jasper sat studying the first new person they had seen in a year, next to him Alex stood as close to the wall as she could trying to find out anything, she could about him, and right next to Cas was Avis who seemed to be less interested in studying him than the others. She looked like she simply wanted to calm him down, to talk.

"Where am I?" He tilted his head to the side and let his usual monotone voice fill up the empty space. 

"Hey new guy... this is well um" Jasper started but Avis shot him a look and he stopped talking, looking down.

"It's hard to explain... but how about we start with your name?" She tried her best to present a welcoming front, just as she did when Alex and Jasper first arrived, although they were a lot less calm. 

"Castiel...Cas"

"Nice to meet you Cas" She gave him a soft smile and then her expression changed to one of confusion. She seemed to be looking at the area behind Castiel "Mind telling me how an angel managed to get taken by a bunch of humans?"

"How did you-" Cas tilted his head to the side and studied the girl in front of him. She wasn't an angel that much was clear, but there was something different about her that he hadn't seen before.

"I can see your wings." She smirked and sat cross-legged in front of their connecting wall.

"Yes, well they had some sort of sonic device that disoriented me..." Cas then started to worry about Dean. Would he think Cas simply left him? Would he even notice he was gone?

"Guess they're improving their game" Alex sighed. 

***

"Have you tried calling?" Sam and his brother stood in the library. Dean had just returned home from the simple hunt that ended with him losing his angel

"Of course, I've tried calling Sam! It goes straight to voicemail..." Dean sighed in frustration. Cas hadn't simply vanished in a while, what if something was wrong?

"Maybe he went to heaven or found a lead on Lucifer" Sam tried to calm his brother, hoping he wouldn't get unnecessarily worried.

"Maybe" Dean leaned against the table, trying to push away the thought that crept into his mind. The last time this happened, Cas had been taken over by Lucifer. Dean couldn't let that happen again.

"Just give it a couple of days, if he isn't back by then we'll look for him" Dean nodded and sat down at the table.

1 WEEK LATER

"So why does Avis get taken more often than you if you both have abilities?" Cas had begun to understand the situation they were in and learn more about his fellow captives. The others were simply happy to have a new face, as horrible as it was that there was a new face to see.

"My speed compared to her abilities? She is their golden egg." Alex sighed as fidgeted with the hair tie on her wrist "Besides, they don't fully understand her powers yet, I'm mostly science. She's all DNA" 

"Plus, Alex has a crappy bedside manner" Jasper teased making Alex roll her eyes but receiving a small smile from Cas.

"Do you really think your friends might find us?" Alex spoke quietly now, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"If there is anything I know about Sam and Dean it's that they will do anything to protect their friends... so let's just hope I fit the category"


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this might be my favorite chapter 😌

Avis was strapped down on the surgical table for the third time that week. It was the same routine, they would drain some blood, take some bone marrow, a few skin samples, and then they would stitch her up.

They had just finished taking skin samples from her arm when the Doctor walked into the room. Dr. Kane Chase was the head of the medical division at the Institute. Nothing surgical happened without him approving it or doing it himself.

"How are you today Ms. Ward?" Avis simple glared in response. He had a soft British accent that screamed Bond villain and a creepy smile that would make you uncomfortable simply looking at it. 

"Just peachy" She replied sarcastically in a threatening tone and Dr. Chase gave a small smile as if to say 'perfect'. He walked over to the nearby computer where one of the other doctors sat.

"Is Ms. West prepared for her surgery today?"

'Surgery? Alex never gets surgery...' Avis raised an eyebrow, keeping focus on him as the other doctors prepared to take her bone marrow. 

"Yes, sir but we're afraid she might not survive it" 

The world seemed to fade away as Avis focused on those words. Alex would die and they were going to operate on her anyway...

A feeling she hadn't felt in a long time began to consume her. An untamed rage that always muddled her mind as she fought. The thing had made her such a great solider. The demigod didn't even realize what she was doing before it was too late. 

Her hand had grabbed the scalpel from a scrawny doctor closest to her and she quickly cut through the wraps around her wrist that held her to the chair.

Before the doctors could react, she had grabbed the shirt of the blonde doctor next to her and stabbed the scalpel through his eye. Avis then quickly unfastened the chains around her ankles and stood. Three doctors, including Dr. Chase were still in the room. She went for the one on her left and kicked him in the stomach. The sudden impact made him bend forward, Avis then grabbed the metal tray next to her and hit it over his head with her full strength. He fell to the ground and Avis turned to the doctor next to Dr. Chase.

He went towards her and attempted to punch in her in the face, but she grabbed his fist and used it to flip him over. When he was on his back, she stood above him and bashed his head into the ground until he blacked out. When she looked up, Dr. Chase had fled the room, no doubt to either alert the guards or save his own ass. 

She took a second to think 'Guards could come in at any second, maybe I could take them all out but what then?... Plan B.' She locked the door of the room she was in and ran over to the computer 'Ok... now what? Cas mentioned his friends were hunters...' Then she got an idea. Lucky for them, she had spent some time around a tech whiz. Just as she pressed the enter button, the door was being knocked down.

"This should be fun" She smirked, and a few guards began to pile in. She grabbed the pencil near the keyboard and ran at them. 

**meanwhile** 

"Dean I think I got something..." Sam and Dean were sitting in the Library, trying to find anything on their missing friend. So far, they found basically nothing, until Sam got an alert on a case?

"What is it?" Dean quickly went up behind his brother and saw the odd article on his screen.

"Three Unexplained Deaths in Allen, Pennsylvania" Dean rolled his eyes and went to sit back down "Wait... this is not a normal article."

"What do you mean?" Dean raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer and Sam zoomed in

'Hi, so this isn't actually a case. My name is Ace, this is really weird but I gotta do this fast. Four of us, including your friend Cas, are being held in this weird bunker thing. Only humans as far as we know. Allen is the closest town I know of, but we are in the middle of the woods...this article is going to be deleted in 20 minutes so write it down if you need to. Try and hurry, hope you find this...'

"Cas was taken by a bunch of psycho humans that are holding him in a basement?" He was taken by humans and Dean wasn't able to protect him. If he had just stayed with Cas after the hunt or gone straight back to the bunker none of this would have happened.

"Apparently..." Sam scribbled down the name of the town she mentioned and looked back at his screen. But when he went back to look at the article it had been deleted. 

"Let's go, Sammy, I don't have a good feeling about this" Dean grabbed his jacket and the boys made their way to the Impala.

***

Cas and the others sat in anticipation as they waited for Avis to return. She was usually only gone for a couple of hours but today it felt disconcertingly longer. 

"Has this ever happened before?" Alex and Jasper solemnly shook their heads, thinking she was most likely dead at this point. A sudden bang of the door to the basement got their attention and they all stood ready to find out what happened.

What they weren't expecting was to see Avis covered in blood they weren't sure was her own, holding a key card, and a gun. She wore a crazed smirk on her face. They were so close...

"Ace?! What the hell? How?!" Alex and Jasper yelled questions over each other and Avis rolled her eyes, bringing the keycard to the lock and letting all the doors open

"Geez, no nice to see you, how have you been? Being kidnapped has ruined your manners" They couldn't help but smile, they had never seen her so... full of life. It was a bit disturbing but at the same time, they loved it "Oh and before I forget, I gotta present for Cas" Cas tilted his head to the side wondering what the girl possibly had for him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial that was glowing with angel grace "One order of angel grace, on the house." 

Cas smiled and took the vial, letting the grace run through him. The group shielded their eyes as he returned to his former self. They smiled and looked at Avis

"So, apart from the fact that we are almost free, I tried to get a message to your friends so if they got it, we are gonna have a ride when we get out of here. Bad news, I basically alerted the entire building that we were escaping because I killed half of them." They looked at her with a mix of confusion, gratitude, and dread

"But without our powers how are we supposed to fight back? Not all of us were trained by Gods Ace" She thought for a second and smirked, Alex's face paled "Uh oh, I'm not gonna like this plan, am I?"

"Nope." Avis took the scalpel she had used earlier on one of her doctors from her pocket. It was bloody and definitely unsensitized "Turn around Lex" 

Alex reluctantly turned around and moved her hair. On the back of her neck, you could see a small tattoo that read '310A' with a small scar below it. Avis raised the scalpel and sighed

"This is gonna hurt" She cut into her neck and Alex held back a scream. Pained tears filled her eyes and Avis slowly pulled out a beeping chip. Once the chip was fully removed, Alex's body began vibrating faster than any of them had ever seen. 

Though they couldn't see, Alex smiled widely and ran around the room a few times, but to them, it had been only seconds as wind circled them

"I'm back! God, I missed this! Let's go kill these fuckers!" Cas and Jasper looked at her a bit concerned, but just Avis put a hand on her shoulder to relax her

"Alright Lightning McQueen calm down" She turned to Jasper handing him her gun and took a deep breath, handing the scalpel to Cas "You mind?"

"Yeah, of course," Cas walked over to her, having to lower his head a little so he could see her neck. He moved her hair and saw a similar tattoo to Alex's that read '311B', He hesitantly copied Avis's movements 

When the chip was removed the entire ground around them began shaking. Violently at first, and then Avis's eyes began to glow a bright blue, making them fade. Her reaction was similar to Alex's as she smiled looking at them. But Cas could tell the demigod wasn't all that thrilled with having her abilities back.

'They need my powers more than they need me right now...' She sighed thinking to herself and looked back at the door. 

"We have a problem" Jasper had an embarrassed smirk on his face as he awkwardly held the gun 

"Please tell me you've used a gun before" Alex whined and Jasper smiled sheepishly 

"I forgot you had a normal childhood for a second. It's fine just uh try your best not to shoot one of us, ok?" Avis reassuringly patted his shoulder, making Jasper look hesitantly down at the gun in his hands

"This is gonna end well..."


	7. Chapter 5

Alright so we have maybe a minute before who knows how many guards start barging in here, we need a fucking plan" Jasper rambled as he tried adjusting his grip on the gun. The others simply tried to take a deep breath and not argue with him 

"Alright. Plan. Alex is going to speed ahead and take out as many guns as she can, I'll lay down an ice sheet making them lose their balance, and then we go all rage monster on their ass" Avis hadn't come up with a battle strategy in years but it seemed to just come out naturally. Alex smirked impressed and Cas nodded thinking the plan was probably the best for everyone. 

"One question" Cas piped up "If Sam and Dean don't get the message how are we getting out of here?" Avis thought for a moment and then shook her head 

"As relevant as that question is, we gotta focus on actually getting out first..." Suddenly the basement door flew open and around 15 guards made their way into the basement. Their confident stance and low numbers gave Avis hope that they had no idea the three were no longer powerless "Damn I really wish there was some cool ass music playing right now" Alex and Jasper let out a small laugh and Cas smirked, not being able to help but think of Dean. 

'Please be on your way...' He thought to himself and took a deep breath. 

There was a gust of wind and suddenly Alex was standing on the opposite side of the room holding all their guns. Avis took that as her signal and raised her hands, her eyes glowed and she crashed her hands onto the ground, and ice formed underneath all the guards. A few fell, but a couple managed to keep themselves steady, though they didn't seem to want to stick around for the fight. 

Avis thought about simply having Cas knock them out when a gunshot went off and one of the guards fell from a gunshot to the head. Everyone turned to Jasper who was wide-eyed. 

"Oops," He gave awkward smile, and Avis facepalmed. 

"So much for the less brutal way," She held out her hands to her sides, and swords of ice formed in them. A large smile grew on her face at the familiar feeling and she charged towards the guards, having no trouble making her way across the ice. 

Alex on the other hand was slightly struggling and accidentally crashing into every guard she got near, knocking a couple of them out. 

"Well, it's a unique approach but why stop while you're ahead right?" She hyped herself up, now simply attempting to gracefully collide with everyone she could. 

Jasper managed to get shots into 3 more guards, one to the leg, another in the stomach, and one unfortunate guy who got one right in the crotch. 

"Oh, damn that's gotta hurt." Jasper made a pained face and raised the gun again trying to cover the girls. 

Cas on the other hand was handling the new guards trying to make their way into the room. He was the only technically bulletproof one, so their guns were useless. 

Almost simultaneously the three finished taking out the first 15 guards and made their way to help Cas. 

After a few more brutal hits and painfully placed gun wounds, they got through the door. All they saw was a simple hallway but they all couldn't help but smile as a small glimmer of light shined through a nearby window. So close. 

"Alright we aren't done-" Avis started but was cut off by a burst of painful laughter. 

"Wow I have to say I'm impressed, not many people can surprise me but you Ms. Ward, now you definitely have" They saw the only and only Dr. Kane Chase sauntering down the hall. 

Cas almost screamed at himself. Now it all made sense, how he was overpowered, how such a powerful being could be contained, how he was connected to all of this. 

"Lucifer?" The other three looked at him like he was crazy, but Chase's smirk simply grew. 

"C'mon Cassie, why'd you have to blow my cover? I kind of liked playing the role of Doctor around here." Cas's jaw clenched, he wanted more than anything to knock that's mug smirk off that guy's face. 

"Hold up, like Lucifer Lucifer? Satan Lucifer?" Avis questioned wishing she had her actual sword with her right now, Cas nodded solemnly. 

"I'm honored you've heard of me Ms.Ward didn't know I was relevant in Olympus" Lucifer glanced Avis up and down, almost as if he was studying her. Alex and Jasper had paled, not ready to make any move in retaliation but Avis's stance was unwavering 

"Y'know I knew your dad, it's no wonder you became such a dick" Cas's eyebrows raised at this, she had met Chuck? When? 

Lucifer's eyes glowed red and Avis was a little satisfied with herself for gaining a rise out of him. The roar of an engine outside made everyone freeze. 

"Alright as fun as this has been-" Lucifer raised his hand and snapped his finger. That moment seemed to last for years. 

One second all four stood together and the next, red had filled their view. But before Avis could see which of her friends was just murdered, Cas's arms wrapped around her, and with a flutter of wings, they were standing outside near the Impala. 

"Cas!" Dean ran over to him, seeing him covered in blood, holding a random lady also covered in blood, was a bit odd but damn. He missed him. 

"Cas! What the hell, I need to go back- Alex o-or Jasper" She hadn't realized but a couple of tears had fallen from her eyes, she harshly removed herself from the angel's grip, and looked at him 

"Avis if we stayed there, we would have died. Lucifer doesn't take prisoners-" He started not ready to acknowledge the Winchesters yet. 

"Exactly! Which means that Jasper and Alex are probably dead!" She ran a hand through her hair but stopped when she realized she was drenched in their blood. Her breath started to speed up and it felt like her heart was being crushed "Cas I-" 

Before she could finish her sentence, Cas touched two fingers to her head, and she closed her eyes. Before Avis could fall to the ground, he caught her and picked her up fireman style. He then placed her in the backseat of the Impala and turned to the Winchesters. 

"Hello," He gave them a small smile, thankful to see them for the first time in days. They were still trying to absorb what just happened in front of them but returned the look. Dean went forward, hugging the angel. 

At the moment he didn't seem to care that he was covered in blood, he was just relieved to see his best friend again. They stayed like that for a moment, then Dean cleared his throat and stepped back. Sam gave him a pat on the shoulder, not really wanting to get blood on his clothes. 

"So, what the hell man?" Dean gestured around them and sighed. 

"I'll explain in the car, we have to get out of here."


End file.
